Second Chances Locations
Lookout Tower The lookout tower sits atop a large hill and is shrouded in trees. It's an unimpressive building, but it used to be the primary defense post on the island. Maybe it can be your eye in the sky as well? It'd be a great place for a small group to rally together and hide from the island's baddies, and an even better place for those baddies to snipe the rest of the competition from above. Threads in chronological order: *Look Out! (Nicole Husher, Anthony Rollins, Janet Claymont, Sidney Rice) *All Along the Watchtower (April Stone, Augustus MacDougal ) *Nothing Would Have Prevented This (Karl Chalmers, Jessica Vogel) *It's Been More Than Half A Decade And I Still Can't Believe You Made Me Kill Your Character, Irene (Nichole Campbell) Bodies: : Sidney Rice (At the bottom of the ladder, fall injuries and stab wound in temple) : Augustus MacDougal (At the bottom of the ladder, gunshot wound in abdomen) : Jessica Vogel (A short distance from the tower, gunshot wound in torso) : Nichole Campbell (At the bottom of the ladder, fall injuries and collar detonated) The Mall A sprawling shopping mall which covers both an indoor and outdoor setting. The mall was abandoned in haste, and most of the stores were left wide open with merchandise still on the racks. Unfortunately, anything worthwhile has since been removed from the structure. A large clocktower sits in the center of the complex, slowly counting away the hours until the students' doom. Threads in chronological order: *Magical Reaper Girl Warrior Sidney-Chan (Sidney Rice, Janet Claymont) *Let's Go to the Mall! (Sally Connelly, Megan Jacobson, Kari Nichols, Nick Reid, Jessica Vogel) *This One Goes Out to the One I Left Behind (April Stone, Megan Jacobson, Anna Kateridge, Glen Bole) *The Twilight of Our Youth (Glen Bole, Megan Jacobson, Karl Chalmers, Nick Reid) Bodies: : Sally Connelly (In the H&M, chest slashed) : Anna Kateridge (In the main level, gunshot wound in neck) : Glen Bole (In one of the shops, gunshot wound in chest) : Karl Chalmers (In one of the shops, multiple stab wounds) : Megan Jacobson (In one of the shops by Glen and Karl, gunshot wound in head) Eastern Shore A beautiful shore. An over turned canoe sits upon the white, sparkling sands. If the SOTF ACT wasn't going on, this shore might just be considered beautiful. But, because it's on this particular island, the shore's white sands seem to beg to be painted with red. Threads in chronological order: *If Only I Could Go for a Swim... (Charlene Norris , Keira MacDonald, David Jackson) *Moonrise Kingdom (Paige Strand, Jennifer Steinman) *The Most Dangerous Game (Kari Nichols, Janet Claymont) *Back Where We Started (Keira MacDonald) Bodies: : Paige Strand (On the beach, multiple gunshot wounds) : Kari Nichols (On the beach, head bashed in) Makeshift Hospital Little more than a field hospital, this is a very small building crammed with tiny beds, gurneys and stretchers. The place is suffused with grime, and the unsettling feel of the building is only compounded by the fact that any kind of medicine has been meticulously stripped from it. Threads in chronological order: *The Could at Least Have Left Me Something... (Jessica Vogel, Megan Jacobson, Sally Connelly, Nick Reid, Lyn Burbank) *Pursuit (Nicole Husher, Adam Reeves) Bodies: : Nicole Husher (Underneath one of the cots, cause of death unknown) The Jungle This huge area takes up most of the island, with the only real "settled" places on it being the odd array of buildings. There are paths through the jungle, but there's also an extremely thick underbrush and abundance of plant life that would impede and agitate the contestants; not to mention the animal life dwelling within that would find the contestants to be a nice treat. The terrain itself is treacherous with several random drops, cliffs, and the occasional booby trap that the soldiers manning the base "forgot" to disarm; one could be easily lost for days in the vast confines of the jungle if the heat and other conditions didn't drive them insane. Threads in chronological order: *Someday, You'll Go Through the Rain (April Stone, Augustus MacDougal, Aileen Borden) *With Great Power, Comes Great Responsibility (Craig Hoyle, Marty Lovett, Maria Graham, Paige Strand, Quincy Archer) *The Natural Advantage (Quincy Archer, Adam Reeves) *I Don't Want To Die (Lyn Burbank) *This Ain't No Game (Keira MacDonald, Charlene Norris, Preston Gray) *May Flowers (April Stone) *Cream Cheese and Salsa (Nichole Campbell, Anthony Rollins, Jennifer Steinman) *Murder on the Midday Wire (Adam Reeves, Nick Reid) *Valor (Nick Reid) *Lost (Janet Claymont, Karl Chalmers, Carol Burke) *Missteps (David Jackson) *Click (Karl Chalmers, Carol Burke) *Hollow (Glen Bole, Megan Jacobson) Bodies: : Quincy Archer (On the ground somewhere, head beaten in) : Craig Hoyle (On the ground somewhere, gunshot wound in torso) : Maria Graham (Near Craig, gunshot wound in chest) : Lyn Burbank (On the ground somewhere, gunshot wound in torso) : Preston Gray (On the ground somewhere, multiple gunshot wounds) : Anthony Rollins (On the ground somewhere, multiple stab wounds) : Adam Reeves (On the ground somewhere, throat slit) : Janet Claymont (On the ground somewhere, head beaten in) : David Jackson (Collapsed against a tree, head trauma) : Carol Burke (Splattered on the ground near a detonated land mine) The Helipad Rising above the treetops of the jungle, the helipad offers a commanding view of the surroundings, its usefulness just about outweighing out of place it seems. It apparently hasn't been touched in years, with various vines and plants growing around the rusting metal struts and supports. In order to make it to the top, one must take a series of twisting staircases. Threads in chronological order: *Cheer Up, Emo Kid (Lyn Burbank, Preston Gray) *Thin Line Between Heaven and Here (Paige Strand, Timothy Walker, Jennifer Steinman, Aileen Borden, Augustus MacDougal) *Not Even A Tetanus Shot Will Save You Now (Nick Simmons) *Body Count (Janet Claymont, Karl Chalmers, David Jackson) *Will I Never Be Lonely Again? (Megan Jacobson, Nick Reid, April Stone, Adam Reeves) Bodies: : Aileen Borden (On the ground, multiple gunshot wounds) : Timothy Walker (Near Aileen, gunshot wound in chest) : Nick Simmons (Impaled on a rusted support) The Resort Hotel Holding hundreds of people at its maximum capacity, this hotel features a beach front pool, and nearly every room has a view. However the most common complaint that the management used to get was the paper thin walls, and how easily the building carried noise. Threads in chronological order: *No One Checks in Unless Their Name is Smith (Amber Whimsy, Carol Burke, Karl Chalmers, Lyn Burbank, Marty Lovett) *One Bath, Two Bath, Red Bath, Bloodbath (Charlene Norris, Keira MacDonald, Jennifer Steinman, Nick Reid) *The Eye of The Storm (Nick Reid, April Stone) Bodies: : Marty Lovett'' (In a hallway, gunshot wound in back)'' : Amber Whimsy (In a hallway, stab wound in chest) : Keira MacDonald (Inside a room, multiple gunshot wounds) : Charlene Norris (Near Keira, multiple gunshot wounds) : Jennifer Steinman (Near Keira and Charlene, stab wound in chest) : April Stone (Leaning against a door, gunshot wound in torso) The Ruined Mansion Passing through the large iron gates of the surrounding wall, the students find what used to be a magnificent mansion. While the majority of the building is still intact, there is a large chunk of roof as well as several walls missing in the westernmost part of the house where the master bedroom was located. The rest of the mansion is structurally intact, however anything of immediate value has been taken, leaving only minimal furnishings such as beds, tables, couches and the like. The jungle has begun to encroach upon the ruins, and vegetation can be found growing within many of the rooms. Threads in chronological order: *My Name Is Not G08 (Keira MacDonald) *Karmic Backlash (Jennifer Steinman, Timothy Walker, Nick Simmons, Liz Polanski) *The Darkening Ground (Aileen Borden, Augustus MacDougal) *The House of the Undying (Paige Strand) Bodies: : Liz Polanski (In a hallway, gunshot wound in back) The Lighthouse Standing tall on a rocky cliff on the islands west coast, the lighthouse overlooks the entire island. Sparsely furnished, it doesn't offer much shelter for a student looking for comfort - but climb the spiral stairs to the top, and thanks to a telescope positioned next to the light one would be able to see all the way to the Eastern Shore on the island's opposite side. Threads in chronological order: *Electric Sun (Glen Bole, Anna Kateridge, Benjamin Latimer, April Stone) *One With Darkness (Jennifer Steinman) *The Spire (Karl Chalmers, Carol Burke) Bodies: : Benjamin Latimer (In a doorway, gunshot wound in chest) The Inland Lake Bordered by the jungle on all sides, there's little to no warning of the lake's existence, making it possible to all but stumble straight into the waters. Fed in one direction by a stream, and leading off in a winding tributary in the other, the lake can offer a respite from the humidity of the jungle, although it's probably best not to swim in the dark waters... Threads in chronological order: *Pressure Point (Paige Strand, Nick Reid) *An Unexpected Party (Kari Nichols) *Well, This Sucks (Nichole Campbell, April Stone) *Explode Together (Simon Fletcher, Harold Finston Smythe, Corrina Landrey) *From Pain, Awakening (Glen Bole, Anna Kateridge, Carol Burke, David Jackson) Bodies: : Simon Fletcher (On the lakeshore, bludgeoned) : Harold Finston Smythe (Some distance away from Simon, collar detonated) : Corrina Landrey (At the base of a tree, shrapnel wounds) Category:Second Chances